


The Life of a Vampire (and his Boyfriend)

by Purple_ducky00



Series: AU-gust prompts [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Tony is a vampire, bucky is a conspiracy theorist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Bucky believes Tony Stark is a vampire; his friends are worried about him. Will they be more worried if he starts to date said vampire?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: AU-gust prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859422
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	1. The Theory

“I finally figured it out. Tony Stark is a vampire.” Bucky announces.

Sam doesn’t even look up from his phone, and Steve gives Bucky a very concerned look. “Bucky, what are you talking about?”

“Look at this! This is Tony’s band, the Iron Legion. They get portraits done for their album art. When they get photographed going to their trailers, Tony is never with them. Why? Because he’s a vampire. He can’t get his picture taken. I also heard they don’t allow photography at their shows.”

“Or, just hear me out on this one, Stark is just a douchebag who feels the need to be a star.” Sam suggests. 

“I have more evidence. Look!” Bucky pulls up a picture of a painting from the 1500’s. “This is Stark. I’m sure of it.”

“While it looks sort of like Stark, you can’t just say he’s a vampire.” Steve tries to reason with Bucky. 

Bucky is not taking any of it. “You’ll see. I’m going to meet him.” He holds up a ticket. “I’ve got a VIP stage pass for their concert here in two weeks.”

“Woohoo.” Sam waves his hand boredly. “Steve, you really want to call this guy your best friend?” He jokes.

“Shut up, Wilson. Next time I won’t let you share my peanut butter crunch cereal.” Cap’n Crunch’s Peanut Butter Crunch is a sacred food in Bucky and Steve house. You do not eat it unless 1.) you bought it or 2.) the owner of the crunch lets you have a bowl. Bucky hoards this peanut butter crunch like a crow hoards its treasure.

Sam apologizes. “I’m sorry. Please let me eat the crunch.” 

“Bow before the crunch king!” Bucky yells. Sam falls to his knees. 

“Forgive me!” 

Bucky nods solemnly. “By the power vested in me by the Holy Crunch, you are forgiven. Be free to crunch said crunch once more.”

Bucky loves Steve and Sam. They’re his best friends, but they just don’t get why he’s interested in conspiracies. Why he needs this. 

After getting discharged the Army for losing his arm in combat, Bucky was drowning. He was sinking further and further with nothing to hold on to… until he found his people. Now, Bucky knows more than half of the theories are at least 98% percent untrue, but they keep his mind focused on something. He’s not stupid; he’s not a Flat-Earther. He also knows there’s a big chance that Tony Stark is not a vampire, and he won’t care if he’s wrong. To tell the truth, Bucky started researching him because he found Tony incredibly interesting and attractive. He then started seeing the signs. Now he believes it. Tony Stark is a vampire. He’ll take garlic backstage if he needs to.

Tony Stark – a Vampire? He types out as on his blog to post. He types out his long explanation, showing his reasoning and examples. Hitting “Post”, he logs out and goes to bed. He’s too tired to look at any replies he might get tonight. 

There. Are. 15k notes on his post when he logs back in the next day around noon. His online friends have added their thoughts. The one he really paid attention to is the reblog of BlackWidow who added more pictures and a long addition. She said, “Wowwwww… you made me think. And think I did… got no sleep last night. Look at this! Here’s a picture of immigrants arriving here in the 1800s. Someone took a black-and-white photo, while someone else painted the same scene. Who do you see here, in the back?” She circled a person in the painting that does not show up in the photograph. “Tell me that does not look like Tony Stark.”

SciencePrincess, another online mutual of his, tacks on a few more additions. He reads them all until he is almost fully convinced that Tony is a vampire. What’s he going to do if he’s right? Bucky shrugs. He’ll cross that bridge when he gets to it.


	2. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky meets Tony... and has no filter

It’s the night of the concert. Bucky knows he has psyched himself up so much that he’ll be disappointed if he’s wrong. He sneaks a clove of garlic into the arena. The concert is great; Bucky loves punk rock. Once over, as the crowd makes its way out of the building, Bucky is walking towards the backstage doors. The security guard “Hogan” stops him before he gets to the doors. Bucky waves his pass at the guard and walks through.

Bucky finds the door that opens into Tony Stark’s room. He stops short at the sight he sees when he walks in. Stark is bending over, looking into something that’s waist high, wearing nothing but a pair of bright red briefs, his ass on display. Bucky must have gasped because Stark flies around and pulls on a robe.

“Who are you and what do you want?” He demands.

“Ha- uhhhh- _youreavampire_ ” Bucky blurts, caught off guard, then claps a hand over his mouth. “Oh shit.”

“Did… did you just say that… I’m a… vampire?” Stark asks. Bucky nods, not trusting his mouth. Stark sags into his chair. “Oh Hallelujah.” He sighs. “Do you know how long I had to keep that secret? EIGHT HUNDRED YEARS!”

Bucky’s eyes widen. “You-you’re serious?”

“Take a picture of me,” Tony suggests. Bucky slowly pulls out his phone and takes a picture. It’s like he took a picture of an empty room.

“No shit.” He breathes. “You mean to tell me… I’m actually right for once? Yo. I. Thank you.” He hugs Stark, who looks bemused.

“Happy to help? But remember, blackmail is not an option. No one will believe you. Believe me, I had a rough patch where I tried to convince people. They didn’t even believe me when they set me on fire, and I still lived.”

“Why would I blackmail you? You made my life have meaning.”

The door bangs open, and a clean-shaven black man barges in. “Tones, Happy said you have a visitor. Want me to take care of him?”

“I’m right here.” Bucky raises his hand.

Tony shakes his head. “No, I’m having a good chat. Listen, I’d love to talk more, but unfortunately, I have to be in the next city by tomorrow morning. Not very fun. How about I give you my number, and we text each other?” He fishes out his phone.

Bucky agrees. They trade numbers and Bucky leaves. He can’t believe Tony Stark _admitted_ he’s a vampire!


	3. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's POV

To tell the truth, Tony is relived that someone figured him out. He has lived over 800years, and no one had ever found out the truth about him. Sure, he had told certain people throughout his “lifetimes”, but no one had ever accused him of being one. It was quite refreshing. Besides, that Bucky was a cake and a half. He’d have fun eating that one if ever given the chance.

Tony was twenty-seven when he was turned. His butler, Edwin, had contracted the bubonic plague. Not wanting to part with his father figure, Tony searched far and wide for any sort of healing. A merchant gave him a vial of blood and told him that if he and the afflicted drank it, they’d be free of all ailments forever. Little did he know that it was vampire blood. Edwin had been mostly dead when Tony forced the blood down his throat, so he exists now only in the spirit form. Only Tony can see him, and Tony finds his presence comforting.

Quickly finding out what he had been changed into, Tony had to learn how to contain his lust for blood. Instead of drinking the blood of a human, he would instead drink the blood of animals. The food did not taste nearly as good, but Tony knows it’s a small price to pay for immortality.

He figures the best way to stay undetected is to live in obscurity. If no one knows him, no one will notice if he lives on throughout the centuries. Finding odd jobs here and there, he is hired by a painter to be his muse for an art piece. Unfortunately for Tony, the painting is now hanging in the Louvre.

Tony takes part in different protests and wars as they come and go. He just lives, finding and outliving his friends and lovers. Several have asked him to turn them, but he always refused. Tony never wanted to be responsible for someone else’s future.

After four hundred years, Tony grew tired of his immortality. He would start to hint to his species. Once he told so many people, they first tried to exorcise him, then burn him at the stake. When neither of them worked, they pushed him out of their lands.

Tony comes to America in the 1800s. He helped build the railroad, mined for gold in California, freed slaves, bought a farm, wrote a few books, fought in World War I, struggled through the Great Depression, fought in World War II, protested the Korean and Vietnam Wars, went to Woodstock, created a multi-billion dollar hi-tech corporation, and most recently, started a band. He came out to Rhodey within the first month of meeting him. Rhodey, the angel he is, took it in stride. Although he had his own life away from Tony, he told the vampire to call if he ever needed help. He would later join Tony in his band.

He takes the proper precautions to make sure he is not caught. To make himself sound like “an eccentric genius”, he will not pose for pictures. He only likes painted and drawn portraits. When he’s in the sun, his irises turn a blood red. When he’s out in the daylight, he makes sure to wear dark-colored shades to hide his eyes. He moves from place to place and changes his name or isolates himself long enough to seem like the son of his former self. His secret has stayed safe for seven hundred years… only to be figured out by some fucker who believed in conspiracy theories. But he’s a cute fucker, so Tony will allow it. What are they going to do, kill him? Good luck with that.

Tony corresponds with Bucky until his tour is over. Returning to Bucky’s city, he meets up with the man. Going on dates, they hit it off very well. After the third date and a very enthusiastic fucking, Bucky introduces him to his flat mate and his flat mate’s boyfriend. They are concerned to learn that Tony is, in fact, a vampire.

“Are you going to suck Bucky’s blood?” Steve demands.

Tony grins toothily, letting his fangs show. “Darling, I haven’t had human blood in seven hundred years. I’m not going to start now.”

Bucky’s post goes viral. There are memes about it everywhere. In an interview, someone asks Tony if he’s aware that people believe he’s immortal. He just laughs and says, “There’s not a wrinkle in sight. If I’m not immortal, my moisturizer must be great!” People realize he never denies the claim.

Tony quickly realizes that he is in love with Bucky, like love of the ages, in love with Bucky. He’s never felt this way before, and he doesn’t know how to react. He wants… he’s ashamed to admit it… he kind of wants to turn Bucky. He won’t ask, though. He doesn’t want to damn anyone else to this fate.

One night in bed, Bucky notices Tony is not his talkative self. “What’s up, buttercup?”

“I’m just having an existential crisis.”

“Your first ever?”

“I think so.” Tony rubs his eyes. “It’s nothing.”

Bucky rubs his hand up and down Tony’s back. “If it matters to you, it matters to me. I’m willing to listen.”

“It’s just…” Tony caves. “Do you ever think that you’re going to get old and die, and I’m going to be left heartbroken?”

Bucky looks like he was going to say something, but he catches himself. He instead says, “It has crossed my mind several times. Why?”

“I’ve had plenty of partners throughout my lifetime, but none that made me feel like you do. And it made me think, would you want to be turned?”

“I’m interested.” Bucky looks Tony in the eyes. “What would happen to me if I did?”

“You’d have to isolate until you are fully trained to eat animal blood. We cannot afford any deaths due to bloodlust.” Tony tells him seriously. “It will be very hard at first, but you’ll get there. You’ll never get sick again, but you will have to get used to having to leave those you love to quell any suspicion.”

“Does living feel any different?” Bucky whispers.

Tony shakes his head. “Other than the realization that you will probably never die, no.”

“Let me think about it. I’ll get back to you.” Bucky pulls Tony close to him in an embrace. “I love you so much.”


End file.
